Amor Vincit Omnia
by lets get xiggy with it
Summary: Set after the events of Atychiphobia, Cackles Academy is still dealing with the after effects of Mistress Broomhead's last fatal visit. Despite the bleak circumstances both Constance and Imogen find themselves coming to terms with new and unexpected feelings... (Rated T at the moment but likely to change with later chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Imogen once again found herself eating her breakfast in the infirmary. It had become a sort of ritual. Each morning she would wake up and go for her morning jog before returning to the castle for a shower. Then she would dress and make her way to the infirmary to eat her breakfast at Constance's bedside. Each day hoping this would be the day the beautiful sorceress awakened. So far it didn't look to be happening.

It had been a month since Constance had been defeated. Defeated and cursed into this death like sleep by Mistress Hecate Broomhead. Just thinking of the foul witch left Imogen shaking with rage. One day she would get even. But for now all she could do was sit and wait and hope for the deputy head to return.

'Oh Constance please wake up everything is falling apart without you'.

This was, in some ways, in fact correct. Davina had certainly taken her colleague's injury badly. While it was no great secret that the older witch was somewhat peculiar, or as Fenella Feverfew had once so colourfully put it 'one sandwich short of a picnic', she had still been to some extent reliable. This had all changed recently. Convinced that the school was no longer safe without its formidable deputy head, Miss Bat had taken to breaking down hysterically at least six times a day. This was in addition to wailing miserably any time Constance's name was mentioned, or anything no matter how remotely connected it may be reminded her of her. The most ridiculous of which had been that whilst looking at a clock she had burst into tears after noting aloud how the hands were mesmerising in their _constant_ motion.

The final straw however took place a mere two days after the start of the new term. Startled by a loud noise, which turned out to be a first year crashing their broom, the panic-stricken older witch had attempted to evacuate the school fearing it to be under attack. The resulting chaos took nearly an hour to resolve as Davina became convinced that Amelia was secretly Agatha Cackle. Imogen's hand had only just recovered from the vicious bite she had received whilst trying to calm the situation. It had been decided there and then that it would be best for Miss Bat to take a sabbatical for a few months in order to calm her nerves. Her replacement was a woman named Lavinia Crotchet. Although a lovely individual she was no Davina and it left the sports mistress feeling distressed that another colleague had been lost.

Lavinia was not the only new addition to Cackles Academy. Constance had an incredible amount of responsibilities within the school, and with no one sure just how long her incapacitation would last her duties had needed covering. Imogen for instance had suddenly found herself as acting deputy head and form tutor to the third years whilst Amelia had taken it upon herself to cover flying lessons. Despite these roles being sorted between them there was still one very big area left unassigned; Cackles still needed a potions mistress. Amelia simply did not have the time to teach three different classes and Imogen was not a witch. This was the one instance in which the blonde had agreed whole-heartedly that she was not up to the task. Once again it seemed that Cackles would have to hire cover, although after the last debacle Amelia had been determined to interview each candidate personally.

The position had eventually been filled by a woman named Ivy Isley. This would be her first teaching job since graduating from Weirdsister and so would be invaluable experience to the young witch. Ever willing to assist a budding teacher Amelia had immediately agreed to hire her for a full month despite not knowing for certain if she would be needed for that long. So far she had only been at the school for a week. This had amused Imogen immensely as she pictured a certain raven-haired witch's response to waking up and being told she didn't have a job for a few more weeks. Should this happen, she only wished she could be present to watch the exchange. As it was though, Constance was showing no signs of re-joining them any time soon.

The sports mistress' attention was subconsciously drawn to the clock on the other side of the room. It was five-past nine. Fuck. She was meant to be with her newly acquired form group five minutes ago. God only knew the havoc they were most likely causing in her absence. Setting aside her half empty bowl, she would reclaim it later, Imogen raced towards the exit wishing she had the ability to appear and disappear at will. Man would that be handy! Not for the first time the blonde found herself envious of the deputy head, not that she would ever admit that to her of course. Constance would never let her live that down!

Panting slightly Imogen rounded the last corner towards the potions lab; it had seemed impractical to transfer the form group as Imogen didn't really have a classroom of her own to relocate them to. Now a full ten minutes late she made her way into the room. Thankfully there was no real disaster awaiting her. The girls were simply chatting away amongst themselves. Barely managing to supress a sigh of relief she made her way towards the front of the room and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

* * *

'Miss Drill is late again' Maud whispered to both Mildred and Enid her quiet voice filled with concern.

'It's becoming a bit of a habit' Jadu added.

'For someone who constantly carries a watch you'd think she would be able to tell the time!' Enid sneered.

'That's a little harsh Enid' Ruby Cherrytree softly reprimanded her friend. 'Maybe she just got held up with something, right Millie?'

Mildred was completely oblivious to the conversation going on around her. She was thinking back to the scene in the assembly hall just before the holidays. She and Miss Drill had burst into the hall to find Hecate Broomhead cornering Temperance. Miss Cackle had been slumped on the floor nearby and it was to her that Mildred had immediately rushed to check on. The most shocking sight was still to come. Miss Hardbroom was out cold and kicked towards the sports mistress as though she were little more than a ragdoll. It was unthinkable that anyone had the power to do that to HB and yet it had happened. The scene had disturbed Mildred greatly, far more perhaps than it should have.

'Yo earth to Millie!'

Mildred was suddenly brought back to reality as Enid's voice broke through her reverie. She blushed realising that she was now the centre of attention within her friendship group.

'Huh? Oh sorry guys'

'It's okay but where on earth did you go? You were pretty deep in thought I was worried we were gonna have to start hitting you!' Maud appeared to be only half joking.

Erm. Damn. Mildred had nothing. She didn't want to have to tell her friends the truth, Miss Cackle had sworn her to secrecy over what had happened to Miss Hardbroom, and yet she didn't want to outright lie to them either. But she would have to say something, there was absolutely no way any of her friends would simply drop the subject.

'I was just wondering if she'd been replaced as well I mean both Miss Bat and Miss Hardbroom are missing in action it's kind of weird is all'.

There was a brief moment of silence as each of the girls seemed to process this.

'Yeah it is a bit odd I guess'. Jadu was the first to speak up.

'Well we know why Miss Bat is gone she really lost it, of course it had been coming for a while now!' Enid managed her usual amount of tact.

'I wonder if she'll be back, I mean yeah she was batty and all but she was entertaining you know?' Ruby added thoughtfully.

Phew. They had bought it. All except for Maud that was who so far had remained silent. Mildred had a feeling she was going to be in for a further round of questioning from the blonde the next time they were alone.

'What's the bet she comes back with another god awful type of chanting for us to learn?' Maud finally spoke up. Her suggestion was met with a round of groans.

Then again maybe they had all bought it!

'Any idea what happened to Miss Hardbroom though?' Enid was looking thoughtful, something that did not usually bode well for the group.

Mildred zoned out again as the group began to produce wild theories on the deputy heads disappearance ranging from the plausible, for example that she was visiting relatives, to the downright insane: Enid favoured the idea of alien abduction. It had somehow managed to remain a secret that Miss Hardbroom was in fact still within the castle grounds and was occupying a curtained off bed within the infirmary. This was a truly incredible feat considering how fast information usually travelled around the school. She did not have time to ponder this further as their teacher finally arrived looking a little out of breath. Mildred stole a quick glance at the clock and smiled. Miss Drill was ten minutes late which meant that Enid owed her a box of fudge…

* * *

'_Oh Constance please wake up everything is falling apart without you'_

She knew that voice. It was familiar and yet for some reason she could not immediately place it. Blurred images of a blonde woman with short hair came forward but that was all. No other feature was distinguishable and the more she tried to concentrate the hazier the image became. The task was increasingly frustrating and so she stopped trying. This was not the first time it had happened. Perhaps next time she would be able to identify the person. Then again did it really matter?

There were other figures that appeared sometimes as well. There was a plump woman with grey hair. Her name also remained elusive although sometimes when she focused hard enough she got the impression of the letter A. A called her that word too. Constance. Was that her name? It sounded so formal… Maybe it was a title of some sort? The figure of A did not always appear alone. More often than not there was another with her. A girl. This was the figure that appeared the least out of the three and yet it was the one that something inside her told her she should recognise the most. Certainly it was the least clouded vision; the girl was the only one whose face was not somehow obscured. But damn it all if she couldn't recall her name! Of the three it was this girl that haunted her. Her mind screamed at her to recognise the child and yet she could not, and every time she failed to give a name to this one her heart ached. All she knew was that she must be someone important.

She wasn't sure if these 'visits' were enjoyable or not, although certainly they were better than the alternatives. These were the things that would not leave her be. They would plague her mind relentlessly until one of the three came back to hold the darkness at bay. Perhaps it was their frequent rescues that made the fact she did not know their names such a torment? The thought amused her somewhat. Well perhaps one day she might know them. One day? That would imply some sort of noticeable passage of time. Yet there was nothing here but darkness. Darkness and visions and figures with no names.

Then suddenly there was laughter. Not warm and comforting as one normally expects laughter to be but cold and hard and menacing. That could only mean one thing: the nightmares were about to begin again. These were what she had grown to fear. At first they had come only occasionally, blurred visions of cruelty that whilst not pleasant were easy enough to block out. They did not stay that way for long. Now they came much more often, no longer blurred and muted but with sickening clarity. Horrific images that continued to play on her mind long after they had finished unveiling their twisted dance before her. As if on cue a scene began to unfold in front of her.

The room she found herself looking at was what appeared to be a classroom. It was furnished with long rows of desks all facing towards a huge blackboard that took up an entire wall. The opposing wall at the back of the room was filled with a number of large bookcases each holding a number of black leather-bound textbooks. Despite looking ordinary enough she couldn't shake the feeling that this was a place to be feared. Something terrible was going to happen here. Entering the room was a small girl with dark hair flowing loosely down just past her shoulders. Panic set in as for the first time she noticed the rooms other occupant. Sitting casually in a chair behind the desk at the front of the room sat a woman with short brown hair and thin pursed lips.

Oh no she recognised this scene. It was the very first of the nightmares she had been forced to witness. Yet something was different. Everything was sharper, every detail more defined than usual.

'Well Constance I assume you understand why I wanted to see you?'

Well this was certainly new; never before had she been able to hear any of the dialogue in any of the scenes she witnessed. Wait a moment, Constance? There was that name again. This child was named Constance.

'N-no M-mistress B-broomhead' the girl, the girl named Constance, stuttered obviously terrified.

So 'crocodile features' in the corner was Mistress Broomhead. It was somewhat of a relief to finally be able to put names to some of the figures that haunted her. Two down three to go she thought wryly.

'Stupid girl you are here because of this piece of garbage you dared to hand in to me!' MB was waving a small collection of papers in the air angrily.

Fuck. She was brought swiftly back to attention as she realised what was about to happen. This was something she really did not want to see again let alone be able to hear this time. With every fibre of her being she willed the child to turn away and run, to run and never look back at this place for both of their sakes. It appeared that Constance did not hear her. Instead the child stayed rooted to the spot unaware of what horror was about to be unleashed upon her.

The one now known to be Mistress Broomhead struck without warning. Launching across the room with speed that should not have been possible of one her age she grabbed the girl by the scruff of her neck hoisting her off the ground.

'Perhaps you need reminding about the price for imperfection'

She wished she could look away. That she would be able to close her eyes and cover her ears. Anything to not have to witness the abuse that she knew was going to come. No such miracle was forthcoming. Instead she was made to watch as 'crocodile features' rained blow after blow onto the frightened child. No matter how many times she had borne witness to the scene its contents never failed to disturb her. The fact that this time she was able to hear every cry and whimper from the suffering child only made it that much more unbearable. If she had been in possession of a body of her own she had no doubt she would have broken down into tears herself. As it was she was again placed in that most uncomfortable role of bodiless observer, unable to do anything but watch.

The scene finally faded away much to the relief of its unwilling spectator. She did not understand why she was being made to watch such pain. Was this some kind of divine punishment? Had she committed some great crime that she was now paying for? Surely not! But then it was impossible to be absolutely sure when she had no idea who she was. Hell she didn't even know her own name or even what she looked like. It was odd to think that it was possible not to know these things about oneself.

'_Oh Constance please wake up everything is falling apart without you'_

There was that voice again the one from before and it was calling her Constance. That little girl from earlier… The voice was obviously confused. Or was it? After all she certainly had no idea who she was maybe the voice did in fact know better? Constance she tried the name out for herself. Constance Evelyn Hardbroom. Huh where had that come from? The name however mysterious in origin it may have been fit her like a glove. Yes that was her name she was certain of it. So then the little girl was her?

As if some unknown force wished to prove this to her the scene from earlier repeated itself. This time however there was a huge difference. Rather than witnessing the events at a distance from them, this time around she was being made to live them. She was the little girl. She was Constance. Suddenly she found herself overwhelmed by fear. Knowing what was to come she attempted to run and found that she could not move. Mistress Broomhead was suddenly upon her hoisting her up into the air. The older woman drew back to strike and Constance felt herself tense in preparation for the blow.

'_Hello Constance it's only me, I just thought you would want to know that I taught your flying class today…'_

The classroom suddenly faded away. The grey haired, plump woman was back, she had saved her from that hellish place. Wait a second had she said _flying_ class? What on earth did that mean? Damn solve one mystery and another grows in its place. Oh well there was no point dwelling on it now. A did not stay long and as expected as soon as she left Constance was back to seeing nothing but black. There was however one rather significant change.

For the first time ever Constance was able to move around, she had a body. Naturally she could not see it in the sea of darkness she seemed to be almost floating in, but it was enough for now to know that she had it. For the first time she was able to choose where to go even if she had no idea where that might be. It was as if that step of remembering her name had given her a much greater degree of self-awareness and this was her reward for it. So maybe to get out of here all she had to do was remember?

It would probably help her if it wasn't so dark! Constance felt her fingers flex in annoyance and jumped in surprise when sparks left her fingertips. The sparks joined together to form a large ball of light that flew high up out of reach illuminating the large circular chamber she found herself in. She found herself staring at her long porcelain fingers in disbelief. What on earth had she done? It was like magic. No. It was magic. She was a witch. This was something she simply knew to be true, even her rational side seemed to be in full agreement! Her name was Constance Evelyn Hardbroom and she was a witch.

Armed with this new found knowledge Constance felt more in control than she could ever remember feeling before. It was time to get out of this place. Looking around the newly illuminated chamber the porcelain witch noticed that she had been standing on a small podium in the centre. Spaced around the edges of the white room were a number of doors that seemed to emit an energy all of their own. Figuring that she would get nowhere by simply remaining where she was, Constance made her way towards the door on her left. Even if she had to try every single door in the place she would be leaving!


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia Cackle made her way towards the staffroom looking forward to taking advantage of a rare free moment by enjoying a nice cup of tea. She might even indulge in a thick slice of strawberry cheesecake! That was something Constance certainly would have told her off about. Oh Constance. She had gone to visit her once her last class had finished. The lesson in question had been Constance's first year flying class. It had been the first time the headmistress had taught them and despite the fact they had not been learning all that long they were rather good, Amelia put this down to her deputy's usual high standards.

Impressed as she was she had decided to go and inform Constance just how brilliant her class had been. The visit had been brief as most of her visits were; Amelia could not stand to see her colleague in such a manner it was just so unlike her. Her deputy was always busy, always working on something, not lifeless and incapable of movement. It hurt the older witch more than words could express that she had failed to protect the closest thing she had to a daughter. It hurt to go and it would have hurt far more to stay away. Thus, Amelia had reached the compromise of visiting for only brief periods of time.

This particular visit had left her feeling gloomier than usual. As she recounted the events of the day to the unconscious woman beside her, it struck the headmistress for the first time that there was a distinct possibility that Constance may not recover. That she may be like this for the rest of her days. Amelia had had to leave immediately after that notion had crossed her mind. She did not want it to be true or even a distinct possibility and so she had been forced to remove herself from the potential proof. Constance was the most powerful witch she had ever known. If anyone could recover from something like this it would be her. Constance would be back and then once Davina returned off sabbatical everything would be back to normal. Or as normal as things ever were in Cackles Academy.

Feeling somewhat mollified Amelia finally reached her destination pausing momentarily to take in the silence of the place. Without Constance and Davina's constant disputes her life was certainly a lot quieter, although she was far from thankful for the change. Determined not to get pulled back into darker thoughts she pressed onwards entering the room. She was surprised to find that Miss Drill was seated at the table head buried in a substantial amount of paperwork. Imogen sightings were becoming increasingly rare and far between especially within the staffroom. Imogen and paperwork however was something entirely new. The blonde had always possessed an uncanny knack for avoiding it although now it seemed to have finally caught up to her with a vengeance. It also seemed that the non-witch had developed a mild case of Tourette's as she occasionally stopped to mutter barely audible expletives whilst shaking her wrist as if to try and rid it of some ache or other.

'Are you all right Miss Drill?'

The sound of the headmistress's voice startled both Imogen and Lavinia who had been absentmindedly staring out of the window. There was a brief moment of silence whilst both women recovered before the blonde replied.

'I despise paperwork! How on earth did Constance manage to keep on top of it all?'

Amelia could only chuckle in response. Even she had no idea how her deputy managed to cope with her immense workload. Imogen did not seem to mind the witch's lack of an answer as she continued on with her rant.

'It wouldn't even be so bad if I was used to even a fraction of it, but no this is like a never ending task'. The blonde paused for breath. 'Why do we even need so much of it anyway I swear some of these forms are here just to test my patience, which by the way is rapidly running out!'

Amelia was spared from answering by the arrival of the substitute potions mistress. Ivy Isley practically danced into the staffroom humming an upbeat tune clearly in an extremely good mood. What drew Miss Cackle's undivided attention was the pink and white striped box the red-headed witch was carrying. She would recognise it anywhere! It was unmistakeably a take away box from Mrs Cosie's café.

Ivy noticed where her colleague was looking and smiled warmly before placing the box onto the centre of the table.

'I thought we could all use a treat considering it's Friday and all' Miss Isley opened the box which much to Amelia's delight contained an entire strawberry cheesecake.

'What a lovely gesture!' Lavinia clasped her hands together happily.

'Would you care for a slice Miss Drill?'

'No thank you Miss Isley I am quite content as I am' the sports mistress offered a small smile before turning back to her work.

'Imogen rarely partakes in sweet things' Amelia added as further explanation before tucking into her own rather large piece.

'Oh, that's a shame' the red head shrugged as she cut herself a slice.

'A shame?' Imogens tone was cold. 'And why is it any business of yours Miss Isley if I decide not to destroy my insides?'

'I-I didn't mean-' the red head faltered unsure of how exactly she had managed to offend the blonde.

'Imogen that was uncalled for!' Amelia was shocked at her acting deputy's behaviour it was just so unlike the blonde.

Imogen herself had apparently had enough of the conversation and rose from the small table gathering her paperwork with an unnecessary amount of force. 'If you'll excuse me I need to get these finished', and before anyone could reply the blonde had swept from the room the door banging closed behind her.

The three witches left in the staffroom could only stare after her shocked at the display.

'Miss Cackle I'm sorry I-'

'Miss Isley you have done nothing to apologise for. I have no idea what has gotten into Miss Drill lately but I assure you I will get to the bottom of this'. Amelia smiled reassuringly at the upset woman in front of her before also departing the staffroom in pursuit of the sports mistress.

'Ivy, why don't you come and have a cup of tea?' Lavinia smiled warmly at the younger woman who with a confused half-smile of her own joined her.

* * *

Constance was slowly getting used to the strange sensation of being moved between scenes. It was an odd feeling as she seemed to dematerialise and then rematerialize someplace else, or was it simply everything around her that disappeared and reappeared anew? Either way it had now become oddly comforting almost natural even. She smiled at the thought that something so unusual could become so familiar.

Suddenly it was happening again. Her current view of another horrific classroom scene faded out and she was greeted by the sight Hecate Broomhead astride her broomstick.

'You will be starting an apprenticeship directly under me Constance is that understood?'

The older woman was as menacing as ever. The younger witch found herself automatically replying, as had happened every time someone spoke to her since she had assumed the role of Constance.

'Yes Mistress Broomhead'

Seemingly satisfied crocodile features swiftly departed. Rather than returning to some classroom or other as she had expected to happen Constance found herself racing towards a small bedroom. Here she gathered a small black bag, her cat and her broomstick before making her way back down to the courtyard.

There was something about the moment that brought tears to her eyes. And then she understood. This was the moment she was going to be free of the evil woman that seemed to hold her prisoner. This really was an incredibly important moment! Sure enough once the realisation had hit her the scene faded out but surprisingly was not replaced with another. Instead the door she had opened closed in front of her apparently deciding she had seen all it had to offer. She paused for a moment before curiosity got the better of her and she found herself reaching forward to open the next door.

This time she found herself sitting in what appeared to be a coffee shop. It was rather dead with only a few customers who either seemed to be sat having incredibly heated debates or else quietly reading various books. That is all except for a handsome blonde lad who seemed about her age. His cerulean eyes were fixed on her in a rather disconcerting way. Every time Constance looked up from her own book she would catch him staring at her. This went on for a few minutes before he finally made his way over to her.

'Erm hi my name is Godric, Godric Stormcrow. I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but well I saw you sitting here by yourself and so I kinda wanted to say hi'. The poor lad offered a nervous smile, 'and now I'm making a fool of myself by babbling'

Constance couldn't help but smile back at him. 'Hello Godric, my name is Constance Hardbroom'. Relief washed over the young man's face.

'Constance, what a beautiful name', he smiled again. 'May I join you?'

'But of course' there was something so genuine about the man that she could not help but instantly like him.

The coffee shop began to fade out. In its place Constance found herself sitting at the kitchen table of a modest sized house. Next to her was a cup of tea that had been abandoned in favour of the other object sat in front of her. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. She was pregnant. Wait a second pregnant? So she had a child somewhere? Her mind was reeling at the revelation. She did not have too long to dwell upon it though as the scene continued to play out. The sound of the front door opening and closing grabbed her attention.

'Connie you home?'

'In the kitchen', her reply was once again automatic.

Godric entered the room coming over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist as he kissed her on top of the head. He them seemed to notice the pregnancy test sitting on the counter.

'Sweetie what is that?' his voice had taken on the nervous tone from the coffee shop that Constance couldn't help but find adorable.

'Well it would appear as though we are going to have a baby'. She turned then to face him worried as to what his reaction was going to be. She needn't have worried.

'Connie that's incredible news!' he broke into a massive grin that lit up his entire face.

'So then you're happy?'

'Happy? I'm ecstatic I'm going to be a father! And oh my god you're going to be a fantastic mother! Damn I need to start looking for another job and I need to decorate the spare room in fact I'm going to do that straight away! Is it too early to tell if it's going to be a boy or a girl yet because I really dislike all that gender neutral baby colour stuff and-'

Constance shut him up by pressing a kiss to his lips although she had to admit he was beyond adorable when he babbled.

'Sorry didn't mean to get all babbly' he gave her a sheepish grin that earned him another kiss. 'So I guess it is too early to know all that stuff huh?'

'Just a bit darling'

'Well I mean it I wanna make sure we do everything right and that means absolutely no disgusting shades of puke green or garish yellow!'

Constance couldn't help but laugh at him he was just so cute and wonderful and well perfect.

'Okay Ric no green or yellow'

The happy scene faded out and was replaced by that of a hospital. And pain. So much goddamn pain! It would seem that the powers that be had decided to share with her the moment that she gave birth.

'It's going to be okay Connie you're doing well just push sweetie'

'Ric I am going to kill you for this I swear I'm gonna hex you so bad-' the end of her threat was cut off by a loud cry, one that did not belong to Constance. Their baby had decided to make an appearance and in doing so had quite possibly saved its father's life.

'Congratulations it's a healthy little girl'

Emotion overwhelmed Constance as her child was handed to her by a nurse.

'Oh Connie she's perfect! It's like looking at a miniature you'

She could not help but smile at that and in all honesty it was true; the baby had her hazel eyes and matching raven hair, albeit only in small tufts.

'You know now that she's here she is going to need a name' they had been unable to decide on any baby names and had eventually given up hoping they would be able to better make the decision once they were faced with a nameless child.

'I think I might have one'

'Oh?' Constance couldn't help but raise her eyebrow; some of his earlier suggestions had been downright abysmal.

'Temperance, Temperance Annette'

Wow she was surprised he had actually come up with something good. 'I like it' the witch couldn't help but laugh at the relieved look on her boyfriend's face. 'In fact I love it. Hello Temperance' she cooed down at her tiny child before handing her over to Godric for a cuddle.

Words could not describe the warmth she felt in her heart as she watched the two of them bond. They were her world and for the first time Constance could not help but be incredibly grateful to be having these visions or memories or whatever they were. Despite how dark some of them had been it had all been worth it to get to this point. She felt herself grinning like an idiot but didn't care. The smile stayed with her even as the scene once more faded and the mysterious door closed to her, leaving her in that strange white room yet again.

* * *

Temperance Hardbroom was again undertaking the now familiar journey towards Castle Overblow for the weekend. It had now become a fixed part of her routine. Every Friday after her last class she would make the journey to Cackles Academy in order to check on her mother. She would remain there until midday or occasionally early afternoon Sunday before departing on the long journey back to school. This meant that really she only got to be there for the Saturday and yet the lengthy journey was worth it.

Admittedly though it was a good job she was already months ahead on her school work as her new routine left little if any time at all for homework. The loss of weekends wouldn't have been too much of a problem if not for the fact that quidditch training had started to take up all of her weekday evenings. She could only imagine the lecture she would receive off her mother for her 'slacking' off. Constance had never approved of the sport and had considered it worthless next to academic pursuits. It was for this reason that Temperance still hadn't told her she was actually on the school team and was considered to be a very talented chaser. The only person's reaction that could possibly be worse than her mother's at this news would have to be Hecate Broomhead. Temperance laughed briefly at the thought.

Her amusement did not last long as she pictured the evil woman who seemed to have a knack for destroying any happiness either she or her mother managed to attain, the woman that had rendered her mother unconscious for over a month. The last twinges of amusement faded and were replaced with feelings of anger. Anger at Hecate for the damage she had done but also anger at herself. If only she had moved quicker and got to Hecate beforehand. Or better yet, if only she hadn't called out to her mother when she did; she had distracted her and allowed Hecate to gain the upper hand. If she had only remained silent her mother would still be conscious and Hecate would have been taken care of permanently. She would never have been able to harm them again.

No that was a horrid thing to think. Whilst Hecate's life would certainly be no real loss to the world Temperance was glad her mother had not killed her. Such an act would have destroyed Constance. The guilt over committing such an act would have eaten away at the porcelain sorceress and eventually would have consumed her, leaving her only a shell of her former self. Such a price was not worth paying no matter how tempting the brief satisfaction of security.

Instead Hecate had been arrested. It had given Temperance no small amount of joy in seeing the surprise in her former tutor's eyes at finding herself taken down with such a juvenile spell. This was further amplified with the knowledge of how much Hecate despised wand magic for being weak. However, the satisfaction was momentary. After the older witch had been taken away by the proper authorities reality hit home. Her aunt was injured, her mother could quite possibly be close to death and no one had even the slightest clue what spell Hecate had used on her, let alone how to negate it. The situation was far from one of victory.

In the first few days following her mother's coma, the young witch had divided her time equally between sitting at her bedside hoping she would wake up at any moment, and researching every spell she could in the school's library looking for some kind of hint. As more time passed she had realised that both pursuits were useless; silent vigils wouldn't help her mother and any curse Hecate used would certainly not be basic enough to be found in school textbooks. Thus she had surprised her aunt Amelia by insisting on returning to her own school in the hopes of researching in the restricted sections of the library. There were books in there that she knew possessed dark magic. Of course, she would never tell Amelia that and so had made up some excuse of needing to get back into a fixed routine.

Annoyingly though those searches had also come up with nothing so far. Still that section of the library was huge and Temperance wasn't even half way though it yet so there was still some small measure of hope. Hope. What was that saying? '_Hope is a dangerous thing. Hope can drive a man insane_.' Kind of a pessimistic saying but if the past month was anything to go by also quite realistic. The young witch sighed. Aunt Davina would certainly tell her off for such negative thinking but then again she was no longer around to do so. Everyone seemed to be leaving one way or another.

Okay now her thoughts were just getting ridiculously negative. She shook her head in an attempt to clear her mind. Before her thoughts could spiral off again Temperance was pleased to just be able to make out the vague outline of Castle Overblow. Her journey was nearly over and soon she would be able to see her mother and maybe even finish the day by enjoying a nice slice of cheesecake next to the fire in her aunt's office. Oh yeah that was the way forward, focussing on the positives! A slightly lighter laugh escaped the young witch's mouth as she flew closer to what was effectively home.

* * *

**I had meant to have Constance wake up but the chapter was getting far too long so I had to stop it here. She will be back soon though ;)**


End file.
